Amumu
Summary Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the child known as Amumu. His life before joining the League remains unknown... especially to Amumu. All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. Amumu traveled all across southern Valoran - a feat that is not easily dismissed. While Amumu still hasn't learned much about his past, he has learned a great deal about who he has become. He is most assuredly undead, though he harbors none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. He also seems to keep trouble at arm's length; Amumu was able to traverse all of Southern Valoran without so much as a single bad thing happening to him. He was just sad, and the people and beings he encountered eventually shared his sadness. Ultimately, he made his way north across the Great Barrier to the Institute of War, the home of the League. Amumu's story was compelling to the summoners he met there, and they invited him to take part in a League Judgment. His success within the League as a champion has given Amumu something he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-B Name: Amumu, The Sad Mummy Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Several hundred to a few thousand years old, one of the oldest champions in the League, was around during the era of Shurima) Classification: Mummy (Unknown Species), Prince (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, mummy rot, arcane magic, magic-infused tears [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Room Level+ (Despair was potent enough to flood his own burial chamber in less than a minute), City Block Level with Tantrum (Destroyed part of Bilgewater), Likely higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Unknown [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with bandages Standard Equipment: Bandages, Starting/Essential Items (Juggernaut Ranger's Trailblazer, Mercury's Treads, Rod of Ages, Righteous Glory, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Relatively low (The mind of a child with extremely unstable emotions) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Amumu headbutts the enemy. Cursed Touch: Amumu's basic attacks remove magic resistance from his target for 3 seconds, refreshing with each subsequent attack. Bandage Toss: Active: Amumu tosses a bandage in a line that stuns the first enemy it hits for 1 second, deals them magic damage, and pulls him to their location. Despair: Amumu cries a continuous pool of tears, dealing magic damage every second to all enemies around him. Tantrum: Amumu releases his anger, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. Tantrum's cooldown is reduced by 0.5 seconds every time Amumu is hit by a basic attack. Amumu also takes reduced physical damage from basic attacks and abilities. As shown in "Curse of the Sad Mummy", this is capable of destroying a decent portion of a city. Curse of the Sad Mummy: Amumu deals magic damage to all nearby enemies and entangles them for 2 seconds. Righteous Glory: Grants +60% Movement Speed to Amumu and nearby allies when moving towards enemies for 3 seconds. When this speed boost ends, it emits a shockwave, slowing nearby enemy champions by 80% for one second. Lengthy cooldown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Undeads Category:Kids Category:Magic User Category:Royalty Category:Tier 8